The Lightning Strike
by ShastenRothe
Summary: Sometimes it takes something so unimaginable, something so tragic to make you realize that you don't know what you've got until it's gone. *Owen/Cristina with a touch of Mer/Der and other characters. Rated T for language*
1. What If This Storm Ends?

***Author's Note**- This story takes place during late Season 9 and is slightly A/U: Owen still wants children, but that is not the main focus as of now. Bailey has never had staph, she's still the kick-ass Miranda Bailey everyone loves. The story itself is entitled "The Lightening Strike," and is named after the Snow Patrol song of the same name. Each episode title of Grey's Anatomy is actually a song title, so for this story, each chapter will be named after a song that fits with what is occurring in that chapter. I will include the song, artist, and possibly some lyrics if need be. ENJOY!

Owen Hunt sighed as he sunk into the driver's seat of his Dodge Ram truck. It had been one of those days. Two months had passed since Cristina and the others had bought the hospital, now aptly named Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital. Though it had been rocky in the beginning, everyone was slowly acclimating to the new changes. Today Owen had found himself in the midst of the chaotic ER that had just reopened a few weeks ago. Trauma after trauma came in, each seeming worse than the last. Between surgeries and the duties associated with being Chief of Surgery, Owen barely had the opportunity to sit down. A lunch date with Cristina had been canceled and exchanged for a dinner date that night. Owen glanced at the clock on his iPhone as he slid the keys into the truck's ignition. 4:07 P.M. He had until 6:00 P.M. to shower, shave, and gas up his truck so he could swing back by the hospital and pick Cristina up for dinner. With a quick turn of the key, Owen shifted in reverse and headed for Derek's trailer. Maybe if he was lucky he could squeeze in a power nap.

" Happy. Take Mr. Garrett to recovery and make sure he doesn't die. Page me when he wakes up," Cristina Yang ordered as she and Dr. Shane Ross exited OR 3. The young intern eagerly followed the gurney that held Cristina's patient towards the Cardiac Recovery Unit. Cristina removed her scrub cap and headed for the nurse's station with Mr. Garrett's chart in hand.

" You're still calling your interns by their dwarf names?" Cristina turned around to see Meredith Grey heading for her.

" They haven't given me a reason not to."

" So what time do you get off?" Meredith asked as she sat down.

"6 p.m. unless Happy kills my patient," replied Cristina.

" Do you want to join Zola and I for dinner at 6:30? Derek is working late tonight."

"Owen is taking me out to dinner."

" Oh. So how's that going?" Meredith asked as she retrieved a granola bar from her lab coat.

"It's going."

"Have you guys talked or anything?"

"There hasn't been a lot of talking…" Cristina mumbled.

"Cristina!" Meredith exclaimed as she finished her granola bar and pulled out another.

"So how's the baby?"

"Don't you dare change the subject," warned Meredith.

" It's not that we haven't talked. We know we need to talk about things…we just choose to have hot and dirty sex instead."

" Cristina! The baby can hear you!" Cristina bent down next to Meredith's stomach.

" Hi baby. It's your Aunt Cristina. Your mommy thinks you shouldn't hear me talk about hot and dirty sex. What you don't know is that's how you were conceived. Your mommy and your daddy had lots of hot and dirty sex." With that, she stood up and shot a smug look at Meredith.

" Thanks. Now he's kicking me like crazy. I've got to get going and check on some patients before I get off. I'll talk to you later." Cristina smiled as she sat down in Meredith's chair and began charting.

_What if this storm ends?_

_And I don't see you_

_As you are now_

_Ever again ~Snow Patrol~ What if This Storm Ends? _


	2. All or Nothing

***Author's Note**- Sorry this chapter is a little short. I promise the chapters will get longer as the story continues. Thanks for the reviews, keep them up

FYI- I absolutely hate what Shonda Rhimes has done to Owen and Cristina. I long for the early days of their relationship. Anyways, enjoy!

Owen hastily wrapped a towel around his waist as he stepped out of the shower. Here he was a grown man, excited about going out on a date with his ex-wife. Owen knew his and Cristina's relationship was far from perfect. Hell, it had been a hot mess leading up to their divorce. He smiled as he tugged on a pair of khakis, glancing down at the jagged scar on his thigh. Memories of his and Cristina's initial meeting flooded into his mind as he pulled on a dark grey t-shirt. The mixed look of shock and awe as he had stapled his thigh shut without any anesthetic. That same look of shock mixed with passion as he kissed her in the exam room after removing her icicle. Owen had known that day that Cristina would one day be his wife. There was just something about her. Something different. Cristina was so bold and intense. She was un-afraid to speak her mind and just so…so Cristina. He missed the electricity that their earlier days had been full of.

Looking down at his watch, Owen saw the time. 5:45. Damn it. He was running late. That's what he got for falling asleep on the couch for an hour. He quickly pulled on a pair of black boots and a black North Face pullover sweater. Owen grabbed his iPhone off the charger and quickly scrolled to Cristina's name.

**Owen: Running late. Still have to gas up the truck. (Sent at 5:46p)**

**Cristina: Ok. (Sent at 5:47p)**

**Cristina: Are you going to tell me where we're going? (Sent at 5:47p)**

**Owen: Nope. Surprising you. (Sent at 5:48p)**

**Cristina: Just as long as it isn't that seafood joint we got food poisoning from. (Sent at 5:49p)**

**Owen: Not the seafood joint. (Send at 5:49p)**

**Owen: I'll see you soon. (Sent at 5:49p)**

A subtle grin crept across Cristina's face as she put down her iPhone and returned to the stack of charts in front of her. This was the Owen she had fallen in love with. The mysterious, kind-hearted 'Army Surgeon Badass' who had trached a man with a pen and pulled out HER icicle without permission. The man who had passionately kissed her, in all essence a stranger, in a trauma room before he left for Iraq.

"Dr. Yang!" Cristina turned around to find Dr. Ross aka Happy approaching her.

"Please tell me you haven't killed Mr. Garrett. It's almost the end of my shift and I don't want to deal with the paperwork."

"It's the exact opposite Dr. Yang. Mr. Garrett is doing great. All of his vital signs are normal and he's awake. What do you want me to do now?" Cristina glanced at her watch. 5:55p.

"I want you to finish all of my charts. Neatness counts," she stated as she got up and headed for the attending's lounge.

"See you tomorrow Dr. Yang!"

"Ass kisser," muttered Cristina.

_You've got all that I need_

_Looking at all or nothing_

_Babe it's you and I_

_With you I know that_

_I am good for something_

_So let's go give it a try_

_We got our backs against the ocean_

_It's just us against the world…~theory of a deadman~ all or nothing_


	3. Somewhere A Clock is Ticking

***Author's Note**- First off, let me apologize for the long delay in updating the story. I feel bad that it's taken me weeks to update. This is one of the more crucial chapters of the story; therefore it needed to be written just right. Owen might be slightly o/c in this chapter…again this was a really difficult chapter to write. If foul language bothers you, I apologize. The language gets slightly colorful in this chapter. Thank you so much to those readers who left me reviews. The ride is just getting started, so hang on to your hats, buckle up, read and review*

* * *

Owen was officially running late. Soon after he had left the trailer, he had gotten stuck in traffic. At the rate the cars were moving, Owen's truck would run out of gas before he got to the gas station.

'**Beep**' Owen glanced down at his phone, which was still charging. Seeing as he was literally at a stand still, Owen picked up the phone and unlocked the screen.

**Cristina: I'm sitting downstairs by the entrance**

** Cristina: Let me know when you get here (Sent at 6:05p)**

**Owen: Still stuck in traffic. Be there as soon as I can (Sent at 6:05p)**

** Cristina: Are you going to tell me where we're going? (Sent at 6:05p)**

** Owen: Patience is not one of your virtues (Sent at 6:06p)**

** Cristina: Never said it was (Sent at 6:06p)**

** Owen: Trust me. Let me surprise you**

** Owen: I want this night to be special**

** Owen: Can't wait. See you soon (Sent at 6:08p)**

* * *

A sigh escaped Owen's mouth as the traffic suddenly started moving again. Minutes later he pulled into a gas station and parked his truck. Owen withdrew his debit card from his wallet and inserted it into the pump. As he pulled the card out a message flashed across the screen.

**'PLEASE SEE CASHIER INSIDE'**

"Great," Owen muttered as he turned and headed inside.

What else could go wrong today?" he wondered as he pushed open the door. A small bell jingled as he stepped inside. A few minutes passed before an older gentleman limped out to the register.

" How can I help you today sir?"

" It won't take my card outside," Owen explained as he produced his debit card again.

" Ah it does that all the time. Stupid thing needs fixed. Can I see your ID please?"

" No problem," Owen replied as he pulled out his wallet and gave the gentleman his license.

" Was that a military ID I saw in your wallet? What branch are you if you don't mind me asking?" asked the man as he swiped Owen's debit card.

" I was in the US Army with the 2nd Forward Surgical unit," answered Owen as he put away his wallet.

" So you're a doctor then? I was in the Marines back in Desert Storm. They honorably discharged me after I got caught up in an explosion and took a load of shrapnel to my leg."

" I was honorably discharged as well just a few years ago," Owen explained as he heard the door open behind him.

It was great talking with you, but I should get going. I'm already running late."

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" a voice shouted as Owen felt the cold barrel of a gun press into the back of his skull.

You at the register, empty it out into a plastic sack. If you trigger the alarm, I'll blast this guy's head off."

" Let's put the gun down son. No one needs to get hurt," said the cashier, his voice shaking.

" Shut up and put the money in the fucking bag. NOW!"

" If this is about money, I just took $500 out of the ATM this morning. Take that. I'm going to reach into my pocket, take out my wallet, and put it on the floor. Take everything inside it." Owen quickly met the cashier's glance before he reached into the back pocket of his khakis and dropped his wallet to the ground. Silently he counted to three then in one quick, fluid moment, jammed his elbow into the young man's chest, sending him backwards. He caught a glimpse of the cashier out of his eye as he reached down to trigger the silent alarm.

" You shouldn't have done that," the young man said angrily as his finger gripped the gun's trigger and cocked it.

* * *

The next few moments seemed to pass in slow motion. One moment Owen was standing in front of the young man, striking a defensive pose. As the cracking sound of the gun penetrated the air, he found himself crumpling to the ground. Owen's skin felt as if it had set on fire as the bullet tore through his chest, shredding the skin and muscle that was in its way. He could hear Cristina mentioning something about his savior complex in his head as he mustered up all of his strength and tackled the young man around his knees, bringing the both of them to the ground.

"Get the fuck off of me or I'll shoot you again."

"Make me," Owen shouted as he grit his teeth in pain. Taking the man by the shoulders, he slammed his body against the floor. The blow to the man's head left him stunned, giving Owen the opportunity to pin his arms down to the ground.

"I. Was in the Army. I can. Kill you. With my bare. Hands. So I. Suggest. You put the gun. Down," he gasped, his breathing becoming more ragged with each word. An eerie silence fell over the gas station only to be consumed with a thundering echo as the gun fired twice more in the midst of the two men struggling with one another

" You. Bastard. You shot me!" gasped the young man as he pulled himself out from underneath Owen.

" Just a flesh wound," Owen spoke, his words barely audible as he fell backwards.

" The cops are on their way. Just take the money and go…though you won't be getting far with that gunshot wound," remarked the cashier as he tossed a bag across the counter. The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance as a pained sigh escaped Owen's mouth. His hands pressed tightly against his chest in an attempt to stop the blood that had begun to pool around him.

'_I was wrong…this day has definitely gotten worse,'_ Owen thought before he was consumed by darkness.

~In slow motion, the blast is beautiful~ Snow Patrol 'Somewhere A Clock is Ticking~


	4. Little Black Submarines

***Author's Note**- We will be going on vacation at the end of the week so I wanted to make sure I finished this chapter before we went. I'll do my best to get another chapter written within the next week. These next few chapters are again crucial to the story, therefore harder to write. Thank you so much to those readers who left me reviews. They are great encouragement! The ride is just getting started, so hang on to your hats, buckle up, read and review

_Little black submarines_

_Operator please_

_Put me back on the line_

_Told my girl I'd be back_

_Operator please_

_This is wreckin' my mind_

_Oh can it be_

_The voices calling me_

_They get lost_

_And out of time…._

_~Little Black Submarines~ The Black Keys_

* * *

" What are you still doing here? I thought Owen was taking you to dinner?" Meredith asked as she and Zola approached a dejected looking Cristina.

" So did I. He texted me 45 minutes ago, telling me he was running late. I haven't heard from him since then."

" Have you tried calling him?"

" Goes straight to voicemail."

" Why don't you come to dinner with Zola and I? We're going to that Mexican restaurant down the street. Baby wants a burrito."

" Come on Aunty Tina!" Zola exclaimed, grabbing Cristina by the hand. With a hesitant sigh, she stood, adjusted her purse, and then grabbed Zola's hand.

" It better be Margarita night," Cristina replied as they headed for the parking lot.

* * *

" Shepherd. What are you still doing here? I thought you were off already," Richard Webber stated as Derek Shepherd approached the nurse's station in the ER.

" Just finishing up a consult for a drunk college student who thought it would be a great idea to skateboard down three flights of stairs without wearing a helmet," replied Derek as he scrawled something onto a chart before putting it where it belonged.

" I saw Meredith leave just a little bit ago with Zola and Cristina. How is she feeling?"

" Pregnant. Very pregnant," he responded as an alarm sounded, signaling there was a call coming in from EMS. Derek glanced at the computer screen as Richard picked up the attached phone.

**'INCOMING: TWO GSW VICTIMS. ONE MAJOR. ONE MINOR.'**

" This is Dr. Webber, what's the situation? I see. Are you sure? Is he conscious? What's his condition? What's your ETA? Ok. We'll be ready."

" What's going on?" Derek asked as a visibly shaken Richard hung up the phone.

" EMS is bringing in Owen Hunt. It seems that he tried to break up a gas station robbery and got shot in the process."

" What's his condition?" Derek asked as he pulled out his iPhone.

" Two gunshot wounds to the chest. He's lost a lot of blood. That's all EMS has."

" Page Bailey and Kepner. I'll call Meredith and see if Cristina is still with her," replied Derek as he headed for the ambulance bay.

* * *

" Do you want to talk about it?" Meredith asked Cristina as she pulled into the parking lot at Mi Casa's.

" Nope. I want to drink tequila. Lots and lots of tequila," replied Cristina as Meredith's phone rang.

" Can you get Zola out of her car seat while I get this? It's Derek."

" Tell him to make it snappy," she said as she got out of the SUV and opened the backdoor.

" Hey you. Are you getting off soon? We just got to Mi Casa."

" Ask him if he's seen Owen," Cristina shouted as she unbuckled Zola.

" Have you seen Owen? He stood up Cristina."

" Cristina is with you? Meredith. I need you to listen to me, okay?"

You need to come back to the hospital," demanded Derek.

" Why? What's going on?"

" EMS is on their way in with Owen."

"What happened?"

" He tried to break up a gas station robbery and was shot."

" What's his condition?" Meredith asked nervously as she glanced back at Cristina who was holding Zola.

" Two gunshot wounds to the chest. We don't know much else."

" We're on our way," said Meredith as she hung up.

Change of plans. We're going back to hospital."

" What's going on?" asked a confused Cristina as she buckled Zola back into her car seat.

" I uh. One of my patients is being rushed into emergency surgery," stammered Meredith.

" Meredith Grey you are a horrible liar. Now tell me what's going on." The SUV was silent as Meredith pulled out of the parking lot. As she approached a red light, she turned to Cristina.

" You have to promise me you won't freak out. Not with Zola in the car."

" Um. Okay?"

" It's Owen."

* * *

" Jacob Shelby. Age nineteen. Gunshot wound to the leg," announced a paramedic as a young man was wheeled into the ER, accompanied by a police officer

" Is this the shooter?" asked Miranda Bailey

" The shooter is in the ambulance behind me. That bastard shot me. I want to press charges!" he screamed.

" THAT bastard works here so I suggest you shut your mouth," she replied.

" He's also high on heroin. Found a bindle of it in his pocket," quipped the police officer.

" Kepner, take this lowlife to Trauma 2," ordered Dr. Webber as the second ambulance stopped and opened its doors.

" How's he doing?" asked Bailey as the paramedics unloaded the stretcher containing Owen. At first glance he was almost unrecognizable, his skin as white as a sheet.

" BP is low, 60/40. We tubed him in the rig. He's lost a lot of blood, at least a couple of liters."

" Dr. Hunt. Owen. Can you hear me?" shouted Richard as they rolled the gurney into the closest trauma room. The room was met with silence as a nurse cut off his blood soaked shirt and jacket.

" First bullet wound is to the mid-right chest, second is to the upper left abdomen. Let's get him on a monitor. Someone find out his blood type and send down to the lab for type specific," Bailey ordered as a nurse ran out of the room.

* * *

" You let Cristina drive with our daughter and unborn child in the car?" Derek asked as Meredith's SUV pulled into the ambulance bay.

" She carjacked me!" Meredith exclaimed as Cristina shot past her and into the ER.

" Where is he?" Cristina asked as Callie Torres stepped in front of her.

" Trauma 3…Cristina I'm not so sure you want… It's not good."

" Get out of my way Torres. I swear to god if you don't get out of my way I'm going to hurt you. Bad. NOW MOVE!" shouted Cristina as she made a beeline for Trauma 3.

* * *

Owen felt as if he were in a tunnel. The voices of his coworkers and friends seemed so distant as he lay motionless atop the gurney. Every inch of his body ached with the most vicious, unimaginable pain. It was incomparable to anything Owen had ever felt. He heard the door to the Trauma room open up, followed by a voice. Her voice. He tried desperately to speak, to tell her it would be okay and that he loved her, but nothing came out.

* * *

" Cristina, you shouldn't be in here," Meredith said as she entered the room followed by Derek. Ignoring Meredith's advice, Cristina rushed to Owen's side.

" How is he? How much blood has he lost?"

" Dr. Yang, you should leave," declared Richard.

" I swear if one more person tells me I need to leave, I'm going to scream. Loud. How bad is it? Where was he shot?"

Someone. Please. Mer. Please tell me how he's doing. I can't lose him right now," Cristina pleaded as a high-pitched alarm sounded.

" Shit! He's crashing. Someone start CPR and get her out of here!" Meredith shouted as Bailey began chest compressions.

" I am NOT leaving."

" Derek, get her out of here. NOW!" A yelp escaped Cristina's mouth as Derek grabbed her from behind and half dragged her out of the Trauma room.

" You do NOT get to die on me Owen Hunt. Do you hear me? You do NOT get to die," Meredith yelled as she grabbed the paddles.

Charge to 300. Clear!" Nothing.

" 360. Clear!"

" Still nothing," Richard noted.

" 360. Again. Clear!"

" We've got a rhythm. Let the OR know we're on our way," Bailey ordered as everyone grabbed ahold of the gurney and pushed it out of the Trauma room.

* * *

_ Owen sighed as he leaned against the wall of the elevator. Glancing down at his watch, he noted that it was almost 6:00p. He couldn't wait to pick up Cristina for their date. He wanted things to go right this time. A chime sounded, signaling that Owen had reached his designated floor. The doors slide open, revealing a deserted fourth floor. What was going on? Where was everybody? An impatient Owen turned, prepared to step back on the elevator. The sound of footsteps approaching caused him to pause._

_ " Dr. Hunt."_

_ " O'Malley? What are you doing here?"_


	5. Into the Ocean

***Author's Note**- I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to complete. It's not the longest chapter, but the next chapter will definitely be longer. This was a hard chapter to write for many reasons…I've already got most of the next chapter planned out so the wait between chapters won't be long at you all for the great reviews. I appreciate it.

* * *

_Not knowing how to think_

_I scream aloud, begin to sink_

_My legs and arms are broken down_

_With envy for the solid ground_

_I'm reaching for the life within me_

_How can one man stop his ending?_

_I thought of just your face_

_Relaxed, and floated into space_

_~Blue October~"Into the Ocean~_

* * *

"_O'Malley? What are you doing here?" Owen repeated as he came face to face with George._

_ " I could ask you the same thing," George replied._

_ " Where is everyone?"_

_ " They're trying to save you."_

_ " What do you mean they're trying to save me? I'm supposed to meet Cristina for dinner."_

_ " Plans change. People do stupid things."_

_ " You mean like jumping in front of a bus to save a stranger?"_

_ " Exactly. Except you got shot trying to be a hero."_

_ " How bad is it?" Owen asked as he followed George down a hallway._

_ " You were shot twice, once in the chest and once in the abdomen. You're losing blood quickly, almost half of your blood volume."_

_ " How's Cristina? Does she know?" _

_ " See for yourself."_

* * *

" Get off of me Shepard!" ordered Cristina as she struggled against Derek's grip.

" I know if I let you go, you're just going to run back in there," reasoned Derek as the doors to Trauma 3 burst open. A sharp pain radiated through his forearm as Cristina's teeth sunk into his flesh, allowing her to break free.

" Mer. How is he?"

" He's lost over half his blood volume. One shot to the mid-right chest, the second is to the upper abdomen. We really won't know specifics until we can open him up and assess the damage."

" Please. Just let me see him for a second," she begged as she stepped in front of the gurney. Cristina's heart lodged in her chest as she glanced down at Owen's body. His skin was as white as snow, the paleness amplified by his red hair, which was matted with his blood. Cristina leaned in, making sure to avoid the bloodied bandages on Owen's chest as she whispered into his ear.

" We'll grab the next one," said Meredith, indicating for Bailey and Richard to load Owen onto the waiting elevator.

What happened to you?" she asked as Derek slid into the elevator at the last second, a handful of gauze pressed to his arm.

" She bit me."

" Sorry about that," Cristina muttered as the elevator reached the fourth floor. As they approached the OR, she grabbed Meredith by the arm, stopping her from entering the operating room.

Meredith. I saved your guy. Please save mine." Meredith embraced Cristina then entered the scrub room where Bailey and Richard were waiting.

* * *

" How's he doing?"

" Barely hanging on. What the hell was he thinking?" Richard stated as they finished scrubbing.

" I wish I knew," replied Meredith as they entered the OR.

" How's Yang?"

" You mean besides her biting Derek? I've got him keeping an eye on her and interns guarding the OR doors incase she gets any ideas."

" I guess no one was watching the doors to the gallery," Bailey commented, acknowledging Cristina's presence.

" We don't have the time to deal with this," replied Meredith.

His BP is on the verge of bottoming out and he's loosing blood at an alarming rate. I'd rather deal with Cristina being in the gallery than to have to tell her he's died because we spent time arguing over whether or not she should be in there. Scalpel."

* * *

Cristina let out a sigh as she settled into a chair. How was this happening? She and Owen were supposed to be having a nice romantic dinner. They were supposed to be talking, figuring things out. There was supposed to be hot, dirty sex. Cristina had shaved her legs and put on a blouse that was one of Owen's favorites, a plum colored top with a plunging neckline. Her hair was pulled up to show off her neck, another detail she knew he would enjoy. She wasn't supposed to be sitting in an OR gallery watching her best friend and fellow colleagues removing bullets from Owen's body. She quickly glanced up to the video monitor in the corner, her stomach churning as the camera in the OR focused in on Owen's bloody chest. As Richard inserted the rib spreader into the incision Meredith had just made, Cristina found herself hurrying to the trashcan in the corner, emptying the contents of her stomach as Owen's ribs were cracked.

" Feel better?" Cristina looked up to find Derek standing in the doorway.

" If you ever tell anyone what you just saw…"

" No worries," he said as he took a seat next to Cristina's.

Zola wanted you to have this." Cristina took a stuffed elephant from Derek's hands.

" Ella the elephant. Owen gave this to her, didn't he?"

" Right after she had her tonsils out last fall. She said it was to make her Uncle Owen feel better."

" Where is she?"

" Having a slumber party with Sofia, Callie, and Arizona. How's he doing?"

" Bad," she replied as she picked at a loose piece of string on the elephant's ear.

I've cracked open more chest cavities than I can count…"

" It's because he's your person. You love him and hate to see him hurting. It's human nature," explained Derek as Cristina turned her attention back to the screen.

* * *

" I can't see through all of this blood. I need more suction," Bailey said.

" His spleen is completely shredded," replied Meredith.

How are his vitals?"

" His BP is 50/30. Heart rate is all over the place," answered the anesthesiologist as the monitors began beeping.

" He's in V-Fib. Charge the paddles. 300," instructed Richard.

Nothing. Charge to 360. Clear! Charge to 360 again!"

" Asystole. Start compressions and push the epinephrine," ordered Meredith.

* * *

_ " They need to try harder. TRY HARDER!" Owen shouted._

_ " They can't hear you," replied George as Owen began pacing._

_ " This can't be happening. I can't die and leave Cristina alone. I love her."_

* * *

" Push another round of epi! Come on Owen. Don't do this," Meredith said, her voice cracking as she looked down at Owen's lifeless body. Still nothing.

" How long has it been?" questioned Bailey as Cristina's voice came through the speakers in the OR.

" Don't stop Meredith! Keep trying. Please!" Meredith looked up to the gallery where Cristina was now standing at the window.

Mer. Please! He's my person. Keep trying! I… I love him."

* * *

" _What happens now?" asked Owen._

_ " You have a choice to make. It's up to you Dr. Hunt. You have to choose."_

_ " What do you mean I have to choose? Isn't it obvious?"_

_ " Once you've chosen, there's no going back. Are you sure?" Owen nodded then locked eyes with George._

_ " I'm sure."_


	6. Stars

***Author's Note**- I want to say a big thank you to those loyal readers and reviewers as well as to those new to the story. I apologize if I have lost readers/viewers due to the length of time between chapters. As a writer I believe that quality is more important than quantity of chapters over a period of time. I truly appreciate all of the reviews. Thanks so much

* * *

_All those times we looked up at the sky_

_Looking out so far, it felt like we could fly_

_And now I'm all alone in the dark of night_

_And the moon is shining, but I can't see the light_

_~grace potter and the nocturnals~ stars_

* * *

" Somebody should go talk to Cristina," Bailey said as they entered the scrub room.

" I'll go," volunteered Meredith.

" Are you sure? You have to be exhausted," replied Richard.

" I'll go. I should be the one to talk to her. She's my person," she reasoned, drying her off her hands. Glancing out the scrub room door, she saw an anxious and distraught looking Cristina waiting for her. Meredith took a deep breath then exited the scrub room.

" Cristina."

" Mer."

" His body sustained a lot of damage from the bullets. The first bullet shredded his spleen and caused minor damage to his liver. We were able to remove his spleen, but we had to resect a small portion of his liver. The second bullet punctured his left lung. We repaired the damage and inserted a chest tube," Meredith said, pausing as they stepped into the elevator.

We did everything we could, but I'm not sure if it was enough."

" But he's alive," stated Cristina.

" The next 24-48 hours are going to be extremely critical in order for him to have a chance at survival," Meredith replied as they stepped out of the elevator and approached the Intensive Care Unit. Cristina paused outside of ICU Room 5. Inside Owen lay atop a bed connected to what seemed like hundreds of machines and wires.

" Are you okay?" asked Meredith.

" I'm fine."

" Do you want me to stay tonight?"

" Go home. Go to bed."

" Are you sure?"

" I'll be fine," Cristina stated as she slid open the glass door to Owen's room. Meredith sighed as she headed to the nurse's station.

" I want you to page me if there are ANY changes in Dr. Hunt's status."

" Will do Dr. Grey," replied a nurse.

" Keep an eye on Dr. Yang as well," instructed Meredith as she headed off in search of Derek.

* * *

Cristina stood in the doorway of Owen's room, frozen. The beeping of the heart monitor rang loudly in her ears as she sat in the recliner at his bedside. Fifteen minutes passed by as she sat in silence, staring at him. She knew every inch of his body, every freckle, every scar. Cristina found herself smiling as she thought of the scar on his left shoulder caused by a burn from an intense make out session on the vent. She cringed, remembering as Meredith had dressed a similar burn on Cristina's forearm and inquired as to how it happened. An uneasy feeling washed over her as she looked up at Owen's face, taking his hand.

Cristina, who rarely showed her emotions, found herself choking back tears for the second time today.

" I'm not ready to lose you. I need you to fight."

* * *

" There you are," Meredith said as she approached Derek who was sitting outside the attending's locker room.

" How's Cristina doing?"

" Putting up a front. I'm going to stay here tonight just in case things go badly."

" How is he?"

" Extremely critical. I'm starting to think Cristina was right after the plane crash."

" What do you mean?" asked Derek as they entered an on-call room.

" This place is cursed. Seattle Grace-Mercy Death. George, Reed Adamson, Charles Percy, Lexie, Mark…and now Owen."

" Hunt can't die," Derek reasoned as Meredith sat down on an empty bed.

" Why?"

" First off, one of his surgeons just happens to be my amazing, sexy, kickass wife."

" True."

" I also don't think I could handle a newborn baby AND a grieving Cristina," Derek said with a smile as he pulled the covers aside and tucked Meredith in.

* * *

_" We are here today to celebrate and remember the life of Dr. Owen Matthew Hunt. Dr. Hunt's life was tragically cut short as he sacrificed his life to save that of a fellow veteran…"_

Cristina felt her heart pounding hard in her chest as she was jolted awake.

' It was only a dream,' she thought to herself as she glanced at the clock on the wall. 9:23. She had a quadruple bypass surgery scheduled in less than two hours. She sat up as the door to Owen's room slid open and Meredith stepped inside.

" You're awake."

" How's he doing?" asked Cristina, looking from her best friend to Owen.

" His BP is slightly higher than it was last night which is good."

" But he hasn't woken up yet," stated Cristina.

" Give the anesthesia more time to wear completely off," replied Meredith as Cristina stood and headed for the door.

Where are you going?"

" I've got surgery at eleven," Cristina answered as she exited.

" Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

" Where is my intern?" questioned Cristina as she entered the elevator.

" Dr. Ross is on my service today."

" Page him and have him meet me in the Cardiac wing," instructed Cristina.

" Cristina. Your hus…your boy…Owen was critically injured last night. How can you expect to be level headed during surgery?"

" Mer. I am not one of those people that can just sit there, waiting at his bedside, hoping for him to wake up. I need to cut. I HAVE to cut!" Cristina responded as the doors to the elevator slid open and they stepped out.

" Dr. Grey!" shouted Shane Ross as he approached the two friends.

" Happy. You're back on my service."

" You're still operating Dr. Yang? Can I scrub in with you?" asked the eager intern.

" You wish. I need you to do me a favor."

" Anything Dr. Yang!"

" I need you to provide me with hourly updates regarding Dr. Hunt's status. Can you manage to not screw that up?"

" Will do Dr. Yang!" he replied as Cristina began walking away.

" He is such an ass kisser!" she muttered.

" Cristina. No one expects you to operate right now. You can reschedule your surgery for another day..." Cristina paused then looked at Meredith.

" Do you remember the day that Burke and I were supposed to get married? His mama took my eyebrows, leaving me to feel open and exposed. We begged Bailey to let me operate. I didn't feel like Cristina Yang that day. I felt like someone else. Meredith, right now I feel the same as I did that day. The thought of losing Owen kills me. He's my McDreamy, my Army Surgeon Badass. I love him Mer. I know we're not perfect; we're far from it. The thought of sitting by his bedside, waiting for him to die or for the anesthesia to wear off…that makes me feel like someone else. It makes me feel weak. I am Cristina Yang, a badass cardiothoracic surgeon. I am not weak. I need to cut, to operate." With that, she turned and headed for her patient's room.

* * *

**12:02 P.M.**

" I don't know how this man is still alive," Cristina commented as she examined the patient's heart. Behind her, a door opened and Shane Ross stepped in.

Do you have an update for me Happy?"

" Dr. Hunt is still unconscious and in critical condition. His BP is still 50/35."

" See you in an hour."

* * *

**2:11 P.M.**

" Any changes in his condition?" Cristina asked as Shane re-entered the OR.

" No changes since an hour ago. How much longer do you think you'll be?"

" Do you have somewhere to be Ross? Is there something more important than your Chief of Surgery's life?"

" Um. No Dr. Yang."

" Then go. Now!"

* * *

**2:45 P.M.**

** BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

" Whose pager is that?" questioned Cristina, pausing as she stitched up a portion of the patient's heart.

" It's your pager Dr. Yang," as the nurse held up the pager for Cristina to see.

" That's Shepard's number. Whatever he wants is going to have to wait," Cristina replied as she went back to stitching up her patient.

* * *

**3:06 P.M.**

" This guy is one lucky son of a bitch," Cristina muttered as she put the last set of stitches in the man's heart. Once again, the door behind her opened. Not wanting to take her eyes off the patient, she continued with her stitching.

" Happy. Any news?" The room was silent.

Dr. Ross. Are you deaf? I asked you for an update."

" Cristina." Cristina stopped in mid-stitch to find Derek standing behind her.

" Dr. Shepard, whatever it is, it can wait. I'm in the midst of finishing my patient's bypass," she said as she continued stitching.

" Dr. Russell has already scrubbed and will be taking over," answered Derek as he took Cristina by the arm.

" Why? What's going on?" she asked, her heart pounding rapidly in her chest as she entered the scrub room with Derek.

" It's Owen."


	7. Iris

***Author's Note**- I want to say a big thank you to those loyal readers and reviewers as well as to those new to the story. I truly appreciate all of the reviews. Thanks so much. The next chapter should be up soon

* * *

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't wanna go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_When sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

_~Goo Goo Dolls~ Iris_

* * *

" It's Owen."

" How is he? Is he awake?" Cristina asked anxiously as she finished.

" You should come with me," replied Derek as they stepped out into the hallway.

" Tell me what's going on," she insisted. When Derek refused an answer, she took off for the ICU at a fast sprint. As she rounded the corner near Owen's room she nearly collided with Meredith.

" Mer. How is he? What's going on?"

" Cristina," Meredith said, sighing as Derek approached the two.

We need to talk."

" Is he dead? Mer, is Owen dead?"

" Cristina, at this point the anesthesia should be wearing off. Owen should be showing some type of response."

" What are you trying to tell me Mer?"

" Meredith asked me to perform a neurological exam," Derek said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

" And?"

" Cristina, his GCS is a three. Owen is in a coma." Cristina felt her heart lodge in her chest as Derek's words resonated in her brain.

" I. I can't do this this right now." She spun around, heading for the nearby stair well.

" Christina!" shouted Meredith.

" Let her go," Derek reasoned.

* * *

The tears Cristina had been holding back since the previous night began falling as she pushed open the door to the vent. She didn't know where else to go in a time like this. She recalled the first time Owen had brought her to the vent, telling her that it could clear her head, making her feel better. For a brief moment she had thought Owen was insane. Cristina had laughed as the first currents of air rushed out. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. She stood frozen on the vent, remembering how they had passionately kissed as the air rose around them. Ignoring the buzzing of her phone, Cristina took a deep breath as the air blasted out of the vent. She could feel the tears stop as an inevitable laugh escaped her mouth. The air current abruptly stopped and Cristina stepped off. She slid down against a nearby wall and pulled out her phone. 3 missed calls, 1 voicemail, and 4 text messages from Meredith, and two texts from Derek.

**Meredith: Where are you?**

**Meredith: Are you okay? (Sent at 3:22 P.M.)**

**Meredith: CRISTINA YANG…ANSWER YOUR PHONE. Don't make your very pregnant, hormonal friend worry! (Sent at 3:28 P.M.)**

**Meredith: I am officially worried now. (Sent at 3:33 P.M.)**

**Derek: This could simply just be his body's way of telling us it needs more time to heal. If you want to talk…(Sent at 3:23 P.M.)**

**Derek: I know you need time to process this, but could you please get ahold of Meredith? She's stress-eaten half of a box of Cheez-Its since you ran off. (Sent at 3:34 P.M.)**

* * *

Cristina smiled as she found Meredith's number and pressed a button, initiating a Face-Time conversation.

" Cristina! Are you okay?" Meredith exclaimed as her face popped up.

" I'm fine. Stop eating the Cheez-Its before you polish off the box."

" Who told you I was eating Cheez-Its?"

" McDreamy sent me a message. Plus I can see the box in the background," acknowledged Cristina.

" Derek wants to talk to you about Owen. Where are you?"

" I'm a doctor…I know what a GCS of 3 means. Owen is in a coma. Nothing McDreamy says is going to change that."

" Cristina…"

" I don't need some comforting speech about how this could be a sign that Owen's body needs more time to heal. I need for this to not have had happened. I need him to be awake. Can Derek do that? Can he make him be awake?" Meredith was silent as she slid a Cheez-It into her mouth.

" Cristina…"

" I didn't think so. Look Mer…I need space right now. Okay?" With a sigh, she hit the END button on the screen. She could deal with Meredith and Derek later. Right now she needed to be alone. The thought of Owen being in a coma was unimaginable to her. Taking a deep breath, she stood and returned to the vent as the air currents rushed up again.

* * *

_A smile crept across Owen's face as he watched Cristina standing on the vent. He remembered the first time he had taken her there. She had been upset over having to give up the first solo surgery she had been awarded. Cristina had been apprehensive at first as he led her into the hospital's basement. He remembered her face lighting up like a child's face on Christmas morning as the air currents enveloped them. The memory of that kiss weighed heavily on Owen's mind as he sensed George's presence beside him._

_ " I've never seen Cristina so emotional," George observed._

_ " What am I still doing here? I thought I had made myself pretty clear when I chose life over death."_

_ " You did. You're alive."_

_ " I'm in a coma!" Owen exclaimed._

_ " Your body underwent an extensive amount of trauma. You lost over half of your blood volume. That alone put a significant strain on your heart and internal organs. You went into cardiac arrest and flat lined…twice. The coma…"_

_ "…Is a way for my heart and body to heal after going through such a massive trauma. I know. I'm a surgeon. I get it."_

_ " Be patient. Let your body get stronger and heal."_

_ " And what if it doesn't?"_

* * *

" What are you trying to do?" Derek asked as he approached Cristina who was fumbling with a set of keys outside of Owen's office.

" What does it look like I'm doing?" she replied as she inserted a key in the lock and turned it.

" It looks like you're breaking into Owen's office."

" It's not breaking in if you've got keys," Cristina stated as the door swung open and she flicked on the lights.

" You've been avoiding me," he pointed out as Cristina began rifling through the desk drawers, ignoring Derek.

I want to talk to you about Owen's condition."

" And I want to drink," replied Cristina as she pulled a bottle of scotch out of a drawer.

" Since when do you drink scotch?" asked Derek as he grabbed a set of cups.

" Since Owen's savior complex got him shot and critically wounded," Cristina replied as Derek filled the cups with ice from the refrigerator Owen kept in the corner.

If you want to talk, you have to drink," she said as she poured scotch into the cups.

" It's only been a little over 24 hours since he was brought in. Owen's body underwent a significant amount of trauma. You and I both know that it's not unusual to see patients slip into comas after their bodies go through such an ordeal. The fact that he is still alive after being shot twice at close range is something. Give him another day or two and if he hasn't woken up we'll look at our options. I wouldn't worry much until then," Derek stated as he paused to sip the drink in his hand.

This stuff is strong."

" It's an import. I bought it for him when he got the Chief of Surgery position," replied Cristina as she quickly emptied her cup and poured another drink.

" You never bought me anything…" Derek remarked sarcastically.

" He gives me sex," she answered as she quickly swallowed the alcohol she had just poured.

" Don't you think you should slow down a bit with the scotch?"

" I'm just getting started McDreamy," Cristina said with a giggle as she poured even more scotch into her cup.

" You know the first time I met Owen, I hated him."

" I remember that night," Cristina said, her words sounding slurred, as she stumbled over to the futon near Owen's desk.

" I believe I used the words 'crazed man in camouflage' to describe him."

" I prefer Army Surgeon Badass," she answered as Derek's phone rang.

" Hey."

" Is it Mer? I loooove you Mer!" Cristina exclaimed as she finished her third drink.

" Is she drunk?" Meredith asked on the other end of the phone.

" We're in Owen's office. The only way I could get her to talk with me was over a bottle of scotch. A bottle of scotch that she's almost finished by the way."

" I was just about to get Zola from daycare and head home. Will you be joining us?"

" Yes. I don't think Cristina is going to be doing much more talking…I think she's passed out."

" I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes?"

" Make it fifteen. I still have to change," Derek said as he ended the call. He looked over at Cristina who was slouched across Owen's futon. He grabbed a blanket from a nearby shelf and threw across her body before flicking off the lights and closing the door.

* * *

**For anyone that is wondering about the GCS/Glascow Coma Scale, I used Wikipedia and Google to get information. Feel free to check it out yourself **


	8. Set Fire to The Third Bar

***Author's Note**- I want to say a big thank you to those loyal readers and reviewers as well as to those new to the story. I truly appreciate all of the reviews. Thanks so much. I've finally gotten over the hurdle of writing the most difficult chapters…for now Updates should be more frequent as I have the rest of the story more or less 'written' in my head.

* * *

_After I have travelled so far_

_We'd set the fire to the third bar_

_We'd share each other like an island_

_Until exhausted, close our eyelids_

_And dreaming, pick up from_

_The last place we left off_

_Your soft skin is weeping_

_A joy you can't keep in_

_I'm miles from where you are,_

_I lay down on the cold ground_

_And I, I pray that something picks me up_

_and sets me down in your warm arms_

_~Snow Patrol~ Set Fire to The Third Bar~_

* * *

A groan escaped Cristina's mouth as she awoke the next morning. She slowly opened her eyes, but quickly shut them in attempts to lessen the pain from the vicious, throbbing headache she had. With a deep breath, she managed to pry her eyes apart long enough to realize that she was laying on the futon in Owen's office. Cristina slowly turned her head to see a near empty bottle of scotch and two glasses sitting on the desk. What the hell had she done last night? The pounding in her head intensified as she sat up and stretched. Some how she managed to pull herself to a standing position. Cristina hastily pulled on the oversized Army hooded sweatshirt Owen kept in his closet then stumbled into the hallway.

" Good. You're awake."

" Ugh. Your voice is so…loud," said Cristina as Meredith approached her holding a large coffee.

Please tell me that cup has coffee in it and not scotch." Meredith laughed as she handed Cristina the coffee and Tylenol.

" Meredith Grey. I love you."

" I know. You told me that last night when I called Derek."

" Ugh…what else did I say?" Cristina asked warily as she greedily sipped the cup of coffee.

" Not much. According to Derek you passed out after four glasses," Meredith explained as they approached the ICU.

" How's he doing?" questioned Cristina as she looked through the glass door into Owen's room.

" His blood pressure is up to 55/35. It might not seem like a lot, but it's a sign his body is healing."

" But he's still in a coma," Cristina pointed out as she turned and walked away.

" Cristina! You can't keep running," yelled Meredith.

" Watch me."

" Sooner or later you're going to have to deal with this."

" Right now I'm going to go sleep off this hangover. Page me if anything changes." With that, she was gone. Meredith sighed as she approached the nurse's station where Dr. Bailey sat.

" Is she still avoiding it?" Bailey asked.

" She's starting to worry me."

" Give her time. It is Cristina after all. She'll come to terms with this in her own way."

* * *

Hours later Cristina awoke for a second time on the futon in Owen's office. The raging headache that she had earlier in the day was nearly gone. She sat up and crossed the office to retrieve her phone and pager from Owen's desk. Her stomach growled loudly in protest as she checked for messages, but found none. Glancing at the clock, Cristina saw that it was 4:00 in the afternoon as she opened the refrigerator in search of something to eat. She scowled as she withdrew an expired container of yogurt and what appeared to be a half eaten burrito. Cristina quickly tossed the two items into the trash then took the lone power bar that sat on top of the fridge. She grabbed Owen's keys, locking the door behind her and headed for the attending's locker room. The room was thankfully empty as she entered, placed her phone and pager in her locker, then grabbed her things for the shower.

Nearly thirty minutes later, Cristina emerged from a long, steaming hot shower feeling refreshed. She tied her wet hair back into a ponytail and placed her dirty towels into a laundry hamper before returning to her locker. As she picked up her pager, she realized there was a missed page from a number she recognized as being from the ICU. Her iPhone showed three missed calls from Meredith. Cristina exited the locker room and began sprinting towards the ICU as she frantically tried to call Meredith.

" Where have you been?" Meredith asked as the call connected.

" Taking a shower. I smelled like a distillery," responded Cristina as she jogged up a set of stairs, taking them two at a time.

" I've been looking all over for you!"

" Is he awake? Mer, is Owen awake? Is he dead?" Cristina asked in a panic as she burst through the door near the ICU, gasping for breath.

" What are you doing?"

" Just. Took…two flights of stairs at warp…speed," she replied as she headed for the nurse's station where she found Meredith.

" It's good news. His blood pressure is up to 58/40, which is close to what it was when he was brought in. It's still very low, but this is a good sign," stated Meredith as Cristina glanced into Owen's room from where she was standing.

If everything continues to go well, Derek is going perform another neurological exam tomorrow afternoon."

" I could hug you right now, but…"

" I know, you're not a hugging person. I get off in half an hour. Derek is taking Zola to the movies. Do you want to order in Chinese and watch trashy reality television at our place? It will give you a chance to take your mind off the situation." Cristina hesitated before turning back to look at Owen.

Or we could order in here and watch sappy romantic comedies on Netflix."

" If you order from Dragon China and make it an action movie, I'm in," replied Cristina.

* * *

" I'm starving," Meredith declared as she sank into the recliner next to Owen's bedside. Cristina unloaded the various cartons of Chinese food onto his bedside table before pulling a chair up beside Meredith.

" Did you order one of everything off the menu?" she asked as Meredith opened a carton of Sweet and Sour Chicken.

" Hey! I'm eating for two here!" Meredith responded.

" Excuses, excuses," retorted Cristina as she used her chopsticks to steal a piece of Meredith's chicken.

" Get your own!" she declared playfully as the door to Owen's room slid open.

" Are you two really eating Chinese take out in here?" Richard asked as he entered.

" Would you like some?" Cristina offered as she extended her carton towards him.

" How's he doing?" he asked, ignoring Cristina's offer.

" His BP is up a bit," answered Meredith as Richard flipped through Owen's chart.

" I was just heading out, but I wanted to give you these first," he said as he withdrew Owen's truck keys and iPhone from his pocket.

" The police dropped these off earlier. His truck is in his spot downstairs."

" Thanks," Cristina responded as she took the items from Richard. She sat down her chopsticks and pressed a button on the phone. The phone's lock screen popped up, revealing a candid photo of Cristina.

" I don't think I've ever seen that picture of you. When was it taken?" Meredith asked as she bit into an egg roll.

" Owen surprised me with a picnic late last summer. He took me out in the woods near your house," she said, pausing as the memory flooded her brain.

He must have taken it while I wasn't paying attention." With the flick of her finger, the screen unlocked and was replaced by a series of text messages.

**Owen: Trust me. Let me surprise you**

**Owen: I want this night to be special**

**Owen: Can't wait. See you soon (Sent at 6:08p)**

Cristina felt a lump rise in her throat as she read the messages over and over.

" Are you okay?" Meredith asked as Cristina sat down the phone.

" I need him to be okay Mer. We need to make this right."

" Will a bloody, gory horror film and a fortune cookie make you feel better?"

" Maybe," replied Cristina with a small smile as Meredith set up the iPad. Cristina finished her dumplings then took a fortune cookie from the table. She cracked the cookie open and carefully extracted the fortune inside.

'_**Good things come to those that wait'**_

* * *

" Mrs. Barrett, I'm going to have Dr. Edwards prep you for surgery. I'll see you in a little while," Meredith explained as she left her patient's room. As she exited, she found Derek standing outside of the doorway.

" Hey I've been looking for you. Have you had a chance to check on Owen today?"

" That's why I'm here," Derek said with a sigh as he ushered Meredith into an empty room.

I just completed a second neurological exam."

" And?"

" He's still unresponsive. I ran an MRI to check for any potential brain damage caused by deprivation of oxygen during the two cardiac episodes. It came back normal."

" So there's no apparent brain damage?" Did you order an EEG to check for brain activity?" Meredith asked.

" You and I both know that MRI results can be inconclusive so soon after a trauma. I ordered an EEG, they're setting it up right now. I'm actually on my way back upstairs to observe it."

" Don't you have a surgery scheduled at 3 p.m.?"

" I moved it to tomorrow."

" Have you talked to Cristina yet?"

" She's in the middle of a surgery. I didn't want to get her worked up."

" And what happens if the results of the EEG aren't good? What are we supposed to do then? Let him die?" Meredith questioned as a pit formed in her stomach.

" Let's cross that bridge if and when we get there," reasoned Derek.

" He can't die. He's her person Derek. Owen is her McDreamy. They're supposed to get their happily ever after. They need the opportunity to make things right," she responded, fighting back tears.

" It's going to be okay," Derek said as he hugged Meredith in an attempt to comfort her.

You've got a surgery to go scrub for. We'll talk when you're finished."

" I love you," she replied as she embraced Derek before heading towards the operating rooms. Derek sighed as he headed for the elevators. For everyone's sake, most importantly Owen's, he hoped he was right. Everything had to be okay. It just had to.


	9. High

***Author's Note**- I want to say a big thank you to those loyal readers and reviewers as well as to those new to the story. I truly appreciate all of the reviews. Thanks so much.

* * *

" Are you sure everything is working properly?" asked a puzzled Derek as he looked at the EEG monitor.

" Dr. Shepherd, I've been doing this for almost thirty years. I can assure you that the equipment is functioning properly. His results are remarkably well," replied the technician as he began removing the electrodes from Owen's scalp.

" Thanks for the help," said Derek as the technician handed him Owen's chart, which contained the results of the EEG. He stared at the papers as the technician exited. A puzzled look washed over his face as Derek looked from the results to Owen's seemingly lifeless body.

" I know you're in there somewhere Hunt. Don't give in just yet. Keep fighting." Looking at his watch, Derek realized both Cristina and Meredith's surgeries should be finished soon. He walked towards the door and paused before letting out a laugh.

" The thought of a grieving Cristina scares me. "

* * *

" Have you seen Cristina?" Derek asked Meredith who was sitting at the nurse's station outside of the ICU.

" No. I just got out of surgery about twenty minutes ago. Are those Owen's test results?" she questioned.

" Dr. Bailey, have you seen Yang?" he asked again as Bailey approached the two.

" I just saw her speaking with her patient's family. Are those Hunt's EEG results?"

" They are."

" What do they look like?" questioned Meredith.

" I'm not discussing the results until we can find Cristina. She's still officially his next-of-kin," replied Derek. A few minutes later Cristina burst through the nearby doors wearing Owen's scrub cap.

" Cristina."

" Are those his test results?" she asked as she took the chart from Derek.

" They are. Cristina, I want you to be prepared," he said as Cristina started to read over the results. With a sigh, she closed the chart and placed it on the counter. She slowly removed the scrub cap then turned and entered Owen's room, closing the door behind her.

" It's bad, isn't it? He's not going to wake up, is he?" Meredith asked, her voice filled with dread.

" Are you sure these are right?" asked a confused Bailey.

" I asked the technician the same thing."

" It's just…that…"

" What?" exclaimed Meredith as she took the chart from Bailey and anxiously read over it.

Are you sure?"

" I'm just as puzzled as you are. His MRI shows no apparent brain damage and the EEG is as close to normal as it can be. There's still a chance that he has brain damage that wasn't visible on the MRI. I've got another MRI scheduled in a few days if he doesn't wake up first."

" So he's in a coma, but has no apparent brain damage, and has signs of normal brain activity," Bailey said slowly as she tried to make sense of the information.

" I know. It doesn't make much sense…but when you think about it, none of this makes sense. What in the world possessed him to tackle a man with a gun and then try to wrestle it away from him?" questioned Derek.

" I don't know, but when he wakes up, I'm going to let him have it. Damned savior complex," Meredith muttered.

* * *

" The results of your EEG came back. Shepherd says they look good…so does your MRI, " Cristina said absent mindedly as she sat down at Owen's bedside. Not being one for small talk, she racked her brain for things to say in hopes her voice might awaken him.

So April was covering the ER this morning when this frat boy comes in, complaining of severe stomach pain. I was doing a consult and could smell the alcohol from across the room. Before she can get him back to a bed, he vomits all over her. They get back to Exam 2 and Kepner asks him to lie down so she can examine him. The guy refuses to sit then asks if he could see a male doctor. Jackson just happened to be downstairs at this point, so he agrees to examine the guy. It turns out that the guy had been at a frat party the previous night and drank so much he passed out. His frat brothers had taken it upon themselves to stick things up his backdoor. The X-Ray showed several foreign objects. After forty-five minutes of trying, Jackson decides that whatever is up there isn't going to come out without help so he pages someone from General Surgery and they take him upstairs to remove the objects surgically. Turns out the guy had two Matchbox cars and a plastic army guy inside of him." Cristina paused, waiting for some sort of reaction from Owen. The hissing of the ventilator and the beeping of monitors penetrated the otherwise silent room. Cristina sighed and reached for Owen's hand, taking it in hers.

"From the minute that you jumped out of that ambulance after traching the guy with a ballpoint pen, I felt a crazy attraction to you. Between that and you stapling your thigh shut without any anesthetic…" she said, trailing off as her pager began beeping. Cristina let go of Owen's hand to check the display. It was the ER. She stood, walked over to the phone in Owen's room, and dialed the number that was on the screen.

" This is Dr. Yang."

" Dr. Yang, we've got a cardiac patient being brought in," stated a nurse.

" What's the ETA?"

" Five minutes," replied the nurse. Cristina turned around suddenly as several of the monitors in the room began beeping.

" Something's come up. Page Dr. Russell," instructed Cristina as she hung up.

* * *

_A strange sensation ripped through Owen's body, startling him. It took him a moment to realize that he was back in his body and not in "limbo" or whatever it was. An agonizing, excruciating pain unlike anything he had ever felt consumed every inch of his body. What was going on? What had happened? Where was he?_

" Owen?" Cristina rushed to his side as her eyes scanned the various monitors around her.

Owen. Can you hear me?"

_" Owen. Can you hear me?" _

_In the midst of the panic, he heard a voice. Her voice. Cristina was there. _

Cristina looked down as she felt something brush against her wrist.

" Owen?" She felt her heart pounding hard in her chest as she focused on his right hand, almost willing it to move again. Nothing. Had she imagined it? There it was again. The movement was so small and quick, if Cristina had blinked, she would have missed it. His fingers twitched several more times causing Cristina to race to the door where she pounded loudly on the glass, alerting a nurse.

" I need you to page Dr. Grey 911. NOW!"

* * *

Meredith yawned as she sat down in the locker room. Her shifts had gotten extra tiring as her pregnancy progressed. She slid on a pair of flats and placed her lab coat and tennis shoes into her locker. All she wanted to do was go home and take an extra long bubble bath. As Meredith slung her bag over her shoulder, her pager inside started incessantly beeping. A groan escaped her mouth as she rifled through her purse and extracted the pager.

**'911 ICU.' **Meredith exited the locker room and ran as fast as she could to the elevators. There was no way she was going to make it up the stairs with the way her feet ached.

_ Everything was happening at once now it seemed. He mustered up every ounce of strength as he fought to take a breath. A new wave of panic surged through Owen's body as he found himself struggling to breathe, his chest feeling as if it would crush from the suffocation. _

" What's going on?" Meredith asked as she entered Owen's room, pausing to catch her breath.

" He was moving his hand just a few minutes ago," explained Cristina as another monitor began beeping.

" He's triggering the vent," replied Meredith as a choking sound escaped Owen's mouth. Cristina stood motionless as Owen's head thrashed around, fighting the tube that had been helping him breath. She stepped forward and grasped his hand.

" Owen. It's okay. Mer is here. You need to relax so she can get the tube out," Cristina explained calmly as Meredith put a stethoscope to his chest. The two watched as Owen's body began visibly relaxed at Cristina's words. Within seconds, the tube was removed and he was placed on regular oxygen.

" Owen. It's Meredith. I know you're in a lot of pain right now, but if you can hear me, I need you to squeeze my hand." She focused her attention on Owen's hand, which was resting in hers. For a split second it felt as if time stopped. Maybe it was too good to be true.

" Mer, I swear he moved his hand."

" I believe you. Give him some time." Cristina sighed then leaned into to place a kiss on Owen's lips.

" Owen Matthew Hunt, stop being stubborn and squeeze her damn hand." A smile crept across Meredith's face at the change in Cristina's demeanor. Even though Cristina was not always the best at expressing her feelings, it was clear just how much she cared for Owen. He was most definitely her person. A light squeeze startled Meredith.

" Page Dr. Shepherd for me," she instructed a nurse who had entered.

" Yes Dr. Grey," replied the nurse as she exited. Meredith turned her attention back to Cristina who was holding on tightly to Owen's hand. Even though her face was turned away, Meredith knew her friend was fighting back tears.

" The fact that he is responding to simple commands is a good sign Cristina."

" I know. It's just…it's hard to believe I almost lost him. You know I'm not a sappy person, but…"

" It's okay. I get it," replied Meredith.

" I don't know what I would do," Cristina said, her voice cracking. She laid her head down on the bedrail with a sigh, but almost immediately shot straight back up, her heart racing.

" What's wrong?" asked a concerned Meredith.

" His hand…he just…" Cristina stammered as a low groan echoed in the silence, startling both Meredith and Cristina.

" Owen?" Nothing. Cristina looked at Meredith, a defeated look on her face.

" I'm crazy. All of this…it's making me crazy. I'm hearing.."

" Cristina!" Meredith said, interrupting Cristina in mid-sentence.

" What?"

" Look!" Cristina turned in time to see Owen's eyes flutter open several times.

" Owen?"

* * *

_Beautiful dawn - melt with the stars again._

_Do you remember the day when my journey began?_

_Will you remember the end (of time)?_

_Beautiful dawn - You're just blowing my mind again._

_Thought I was born to endless night, until you shine._

_High_

_Running wild among all the stars above._

_Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me._

_Will you be my shoulder when I'm grey and older?_

_Promise me tomorrow starts with you_…

~James Blunt~ High


End file.
